zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon
Does anyone else see the Trivia section here as utterly pointless? Aeronflux 18:08, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm Majora's Mask Moon vs. Wind Waker Moon Should we move Hyrules Moon to a diferent page? You know, maybe we should move the parts of this page about Hyrules Moon to a separate page. After all the two moons have nothing in common other than they are Moons. We could title the page "Moon (Hyrule)" or "Moon (Light World)".--ShutUpNavi 14:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Deleted or moved? Name Change moon children should the quotes and questions from the lunar children be added? id be more than happy to collect all the quotes from them. it seems like the questions they ask could be important to understanding certain theories. 16:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC)usagi :There are already quotes on Lunar Children. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i have all of them. only a few are mentioned. if a quotes section is not needed, i wont post it. 16:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC)usagi why dose the moon have an evil face did majora give it an evil face or was it always like that Because either Majora is insane,or the real definition:the man of the moon.DUHMalon girl5 (talk) 20:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Majora did give it an evil face, or at least made an existing one evil looking: I found this by talking to the Gorman Troop's juggler twins (the blue one specifically) in east clock town during the daytime. Here is an excerpt from their conversation: Blue: ...We're practicing for the big carnival! It happens once in a blue moon! Red: Or in this years case, once in a really, really scary, red-eyed moon!... The in this years case indicates the moon was not always like that. It may have always had a face, but not one so scary looking or red eyed. --Fierce Deku (talk) 04:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) "Character" The Moon currently has the "Majora's Mask Characters" category, and is credited with the quote about consuming everything. It's implied pretty strongly that Majora possessed the moon and said those words itself. There is really no indication that the actual moon is in any way a being. One could argue that it's not impossible, but it seems to me like it's far from concrete enough to warrant listing it as a being outside of theory tags. Does anyone mind if I remove the category and credit the quote to Majora?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. I already agreed with you, but for some reason I never noticed those issues with the page. Just not paying attention to details again, I guess... Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the theory would be that it was Majora, not the other way around. Even if Majora speaking through the moon makes more sense (and it does seem implied), the only thing we know for sure is that we see the moon and then the quote is said. There's no official indication of where it comes from and either way this is an extremely small issue to begin with. But with that said, the moon can arguably be considered a character aside from that quote because it has moments that some might consider characterization, similar to the lord of the flies which is also an inanimate object. Being possessed is an example. So I say leaving it is the best way to go since the biggest downside is peoples' OCDs kicking in. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I fully agree with Joe on this one Oni Link 09:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, me too. -'Minish Link' 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Changes Ok, I made a few changes, but I wasn't given the option of explaining them, so here's my explanation. First, just a few minor grammatical changes. Otherwise, someone said that Shikashi didn't want to cause an uproar with the information of a possible "new moon." That's not really plausible at all because said moon is kind of, well, gravitating towards the earth at a rate that will soon crush Termina. If he doesn't tell anybody, people are going to see the heavenly body gravitating towards them in Clock Town anyways. Still, this does bring up an interesting question. Why didn't Shikashi help with trying to convince people to leave Clock Town? Or maybe he already tried before Link got to Termina? Hard to say, seeing as this is pre-game information. :It's quite possible he did inform people before hand as it's no secret even on the first day that the moon is falling. By that point other's had noticed. Most notably the arguments in the mayor's office are already underway. I reckon Shikashi informed the mayor and the town guard. He doesn't seem like the most sociable person so he probably informed them and then just left them to sort out a solution. Oni Link 12:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, yeah, that does makes sense. ZeldaTheory (talk) 08:30, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Wow It's creepy. StrawberryFlight (User talk:StrawberryFlight|talk]]) 8:42, July 30, 2016 (UTC) It is, but this isn't the place to talk about that. Talk pages are strictly for discussions about the article itself, not about its subject. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:39, July 31, 2016 (UTC)